Night Out
by HyenaYu
Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki didn't understand why her boyfriend, Usui Takumi was so insistent on bringing her to the observatory.


Ayuzawa Misaki didn't understand why her boyfriend, Usui Takumi was so insistent on bringing her to the observatory.

"Ne, Misa-chan," Usui started in a suggestive tone, 'Let's go to the observatory together. I heard that the location was the best place to have s-"

"S-Shut up! B-baka Usui!" Misaki shouted while putting both of her hands over Usui's mouth, effectively cutting him off, "We have teachers in this field trip! You can't let anyone hear you talking about us like that!"

Misaki glanced around nervously and prayed hard that none of her high school teachers were around. Being the student council meant that she had responsibilities to attend to; she must act like the best role model.

Usui grabbed Misaki's left hand and linked it with his. He gently held her other hand and rested it on top of his chest. Misaki became abruptly aware of his racing heart and grinned softly. Usui then morphed his expression into a puppy face before pouting, "But I just wanted to spend some time alone with my amazing girlfriend. (At this, Misaki's eyes widened, and she looked down) We haven't had time to enjoy each other's presence throughout the past three days, and I've started to miss Misa-chan's cute smile and sweet kisses."

Misaki couldn't help but flush a bright color upon hearing Usui's comment. Even though they've been dating for nearly two years, he still had an unknown alien effect on her that other boys didn't possess. It was frustrating and endearing to know that she only had this immense attraction for Usui and him alone. Having him say these perverted comments filled her with reassurance and she knew for a fact that her feelings were reciprocated-he only felt a place in his heart for her.

Misaki came back to reality, only to see Usui waving his hands back and forth in front of her face.

"Eh? Misa-chan? Are you still there? Did my handsomeness cause you to go on a brief daydream?" Usui grinned slyly and continued, "I can't blame you though, I do receive quite a few compliments about my blinding looks. I even got some when I came on this trip, which means that I can become a model. Ne, Misa-chan, do you think that I should pick up a hobby for modeling?"

Misaki stood there for three seconds before firing up immediately, "B-baka Usui! You know I was only lost in my thoughts! Stop trying to manipulate my words so that they work into your favor! I wasn't even thinking about your handsomeness I was only amazed at the effect you still manage to have on me despite us being together for two years! I-"

Misaki's eyes widened as she realized her slip. Did she say that out loud? She groaned internally and retracted her hands from Usui before slowly backing herself away to cover her embarrassment. She refused to look at Usui and stared intently at the ground, for the fear that he would laugh at her sudden confession. When minutes passed in silence, Misaki slowly lifted her head and glanced at Usui briefly. What she saw on his face made her heart race at an impossibly quicker pace. Usui had the softest smile graced upon his lips. His cheeks had a pink hue to it, and Misaki realized with a startling revelation that he was blushing. One of his hands were on the back of his neck, and Usui suddenly appeared shy.

The couple gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity before Usui approached her swiftly. Slightly taken aback, Misaki backed away even more before finding herself hitting a brick wall.

Damn it! When was that brick wall ever there in the first place!

Usui placed one of his arm parallel to Misaki's face and rested the other over her head. He then slowly adjusted his height so that the two lover's foreheads touched and they were sharing the same breath.

Usui licked his lips slowly before breathing out, "Ayuzawa...you are still so, so sly. How many times do I have to tell you not to look so cute all the time?"

At this, Misaki looked down before holding Usui's gaze, "I feel the same way. Even after dating for two years, I feel an explicit attraction to you. I don't tell Ayuzawa this enough, but," Usui moved his arm that was over Misaki's hand before linking it with her left hand, "I like Misaki a lot."

He leaned forward and captured her lips with his. The two lovers moaned simultaneously from the soft contact and fought for dominance over the kiss. Usui eventually won, and Misaki felt a small surge of annoyance seep into her mind. All of that was forgotten when Usui licked Misaki's lips for permission. She eventually gave in, and their tongues met in the middle, dancing to match the beat of their racing hearts. The hand that was parallel to Misaki's head moved to her waist, and Usui used it to bring her closer to his own body. Doing this made the two lovers acutely aware of their partner's body pressing into one another, and the two smiled into the kiss.

Misaki reached over to grab Usui's hair and slowly massaged his scalp, causing him to moan into her mouth. However, because they were both human and needed oxygen to breathe, they broke their lips apart from each other and breathed in short gasps to get the much-needed oxygen back into their respiratory system. Desire flushed through the both of them, and although they wanted to do more, Misaki knew that the timing wasn't right.

Misaki broke away from Usui's hold before wrapping her arms around Usui's waist. She placed her head on top of his chest and sighed in contentment. Usui smiled in happiness and copied her movements.

"Baka Usui...you make me happy when I'm with you too."

Usui replied with a kiss on top of her forehead.

After the heated make-out session, the two walked on the trail that would lead them to the observatory with their hands linked to each other. Misaki still had a light blush on her cheek, and she kept on taking small glances at Usui. He either didn't notice but chose not to look at her, instead focusing on the trail in front of them. Misaki opened her mouth to start a small talk before closing it. She didn't feel like ruining the serenity in the atmosphere with meaningless conversation.

The trail they were walking on was hidden in a lush forest. Small fireflies danced around them, permitting a romantic atmosphere. Croaks of numerous frogs were heard, and although Misaki would've found them annoying when she tried to study for her exams, she didn't mind them now. Nature could be a helper in many aspects.

When they finally reached the observatory, the corners of Misaki's lips lifted, and she exclaimed, "We're here! Usui come on! The last one there will have to do a favor for the other person!" With that, Misaki broke away and ran away at top speed.

Usui chuckled and shook his head softly before sprinting after her direction.

When he surpassed her, he looked back and blew a raspberry to irk her off. Seeing this, Misaki gritted her teeth and ran even faster.

Ah...if only if she was more careful. The cliff they were running on wasn't exactly the most stable cliff in Japan.

As Misaki ran, she became aware that the ground underneath her was replaced with air. A scream made its way to her throat but never made it through her mouth. All Misaki knew was that she was falling...falling...falling...

Then she wasn't.

Usui was there, at the edge of the small cliff, grasping on to her left arm. Even though Misaki knew that she was light with her petite frame, Usui still seemed to struggle to lift her up the cliff. He gritted his teeth to the point where his lips ached, but he focused on his right hand that was holding onto Misaki's hand.

"Hang on Misaki. I'm not going to let you go anywhere." Usui looked into her eyes as he made the promise.

Misaki could only hang on to his hands with trepidation slowly rising within herself. As much as she wanted to believe him, she was still worried about the effects this would bring to Usui's body. It was too much of a struggle for him. She could hear it from the way he panted and grunted.

Usui strengthened his resolve and used all of his remaining strength to bring Misaki up. With a loud grunt, Misaki was suddenly thrust forward. She found herself sprawled across something soft and warm and felt two arms wrap themselves around her back.

"Shhh. You're okay. You're okay." Usui reassured her, kissing her head softly.

Misaki couldn't help it. She started to bawl her eyes out. The entire experience had been terrifying for her and left her with a small trauma.

"Baka! Baka! Baka Usui! You could have hurt yourself and yet you still decided to hang on to my hand. Are you an idiot!"

"I couldn't just let you fall down the cliff. Besides, I made a promise to you a long time ago: that I would always be there to protect you from harm, even if it were at a cost."

Misaki shook her head furiously, "Baka! I don't want you to ever die for me! I-If anything a-act-actually happened, I wouldn't be able to bear it. I-I w-want to l-live long with Takumi!"

Usui froze. He rarely heard Misaki call him by his first name, and whenever she did, it made his insides go warm. Bubbling laughter grew in his gut, and Usui gasped out a raspy breath before laughing hysterically. Despite the circumstances, he was happy. It seemed to him that tonight was a night for confessions.

Misaki reluctantly released a laugh before letting herself loose. Tonight was indeed a day full of roller coasters.

"Here, do you think you can stand up?" Usui asked Misaki tenderly.

Misaki nodded and got up from Usui's body. Usui then got up and held his hand out for her to hold. Misaki took it and stood up before smiling at him. The autumn breeze blew softly, sending a wave of peace to the two lovers.

Usui smiled back and kissed Misaki on the forehead, "Let's do that again. Minus the you-almost-falling-to-death incident."

Misaki smiled and replied, "Let's."

* * *

 **And that's it everyone! This is the first time I'm posting a fanfic on this anime so I'm sort of nervous ahaha. Please tell me what you thought of it!**


End file.
